Driving a vehicle generally requires an understanding of the complex road environment. Various objects and signals, such as signs, lights, pedestrians and other vehicles play a role in driving. It has been suggested that driving systems require a developmental approach, wherein a suitable developmental architecture, coupled with a nurturing and challenging environment, as experienced through sensors and effectors, allows mental capabilities and skill to emerge.
However, current object recognition technology in a vehicle is generally programmed prior to deployment in the vehicle. A need exists for object classification systems and methods having the capacity for self-learning.